Old Man Stratos
by Northwest Sage
Summary: The latest and final "Old Man..." short, this time revealing the final few moments before everything changed...


**OLD MAN STRATOS**

There was a time he ruled the skies of Eternia. Few inhabitants held the level of both respect and awe that was bestowed upon him. Equal parts gentleman and fierce defender of good, his name was used to draw inspiration for the common-folk facing harsh situations. His stature was that of an infallible marvel, respected by all who knew him personally and by those who had only witnessed his courage from afar. And yet he was perhaps the most approachable of Eternian champions, often speaking to the youth of the land on life lessons and aiding countless villagers with work thought beneath a man such as he.

He was king of the sky and champion of all who ventured through it.

And then the sky fell and he along with it.

No longer do gentle breezes blow across the landscape, filling the air with sweet smells and carrying with it the sound children's laughter. Gone are the days when onlookers could gaze into the blue canvas overhead and watch dragons engage in unique displays of athleticism. Now an eternal darkness blanketed the horizon, erasing all hints of light except for those rare examples that somehow penetrated the midnight evil.

There was a time he ruled the skies of Eternia.

Now he sits grounded in darkness, a prisoner of the cold, dead earth beneath his weary feet.

* * *

_"This is lunacy!" Stratos exclaimed. "Can you hear yourselves speak?"_

_"What other choice do we have?" Man at Arms countered, his tone rich in despair. "The damage done thus far... the lives that have been lost..." His eyes fought hard to hold back tears. "Skeletor's army is too powerful; they can't be stopped."_

_"All the more reason to keep fighting!" roared Fisto._

_"Even if it destroys all that remains of what we've been fighting for?" Moss Man thought back to his lush forest, once decorated with all sorts of tall trees and greenery. Now it had all been reduced to charred nothingness. "I cast my vote for the agreement." There was no joy in his words._

_"Stratos?" He-Man spoke with the heavy heart of a beaten man. "What say you?"_

_"I cannot surrender what's left of Avion so easily. I cast my vote against."_

_An ending had been offered to them by the gods. Skeletor would rule so long as no innocent being was wrongfully harmed, and the old defenders of Eternia would disperse and leave the land to its new ruler. Why would Skeletor waste his time torturing Eternians; he'd have been declared the victor, too busy enjoying the treasures within the walls of Grayskull to care about much else! Still, the thought of putting faith in their sworn enemy to honor the terms was most disturbing indeed._

_"I understand your urgency for a cease fire, but I just don't trust Skeletor to adhere to the requirements." Fisto crossed his arms in front of his massive chest. "I stand with Stratos."_

_"I'm afraid I must agree," added Teela. "I'm sorry father."_

_"Do not apologize, daughter, it is not an easy decision." Duncan cast a loving glance at his reason for living. "I vote in favor of the agreement."_

_"I do as well," He-Man stated. "Three for and three against."_

_"Deadlocked." Fisto stated._

_He-Man turned his attention to King Randor, who up to that point had remained silent. Having listened to his trusted advisers and weighing action versus inaction, Randor felt the weight of royalty resting heavily upon his broad shoulders. "The decision is yours, your Highness."_

_"I had prayed this day would never come... that the words I now must say would never have to be spoken aloud." He walked past his gathered friends and looked out a nearby window, down to the land below. The streets were empty. "I suppose... after Grayskull fell and the Sorceress... perished... that it was only a matter of time."_

_"King Randor!" shouted Stratos, not liking the King's tone and choice of words. Randor raised his hand quickly, silencing his objector._

_"I will let no more blood be spilt in a war we seemingly cannot win." With weary eyes and tired hands, he removed his crown and sat it neatly upon a marbled stand. "As my final order while ruling king of Eternia..." The words were bitter. Unsavory. Laced with failure. "Inform Zodac that we agree to the gods' terms." He fought hard to maintain his composure, clinging to whatever dignity he could call upon. "Go," he spoke to He-Man, "And end this massacre now."_

* * *

There was a time he ruled the skies of Eternia.

But that time is no more.

**end.**


End file.
